Tooth Ache
by MissKirei
Summary: CHAPTER 3 ADDED [COMPLETED]! In which Misaki has a tooth ache. Seems like Misaki has eaten too many sweets. THREE SHOT Fluff & Romance Misaki laid down on the couch as she fought back the tears that were welling up. She was not going to cry over a stupid tooth! She. Was. Not!
1. Chapter 1

**Tooth Ache –by MissKireiUchiha**

Misaki groaned as she placed her palm on her cheek. She had been eating her pancakes peacefully on a Sunday morning until her tooth started aching. She got up and went to the bathroom.

After swirling a good amount of Listerine for some time, Misaki sighed in defeat. She laid on her stomach and pressed her cheek on the mattress.

"What's wrong?" Takumi inquired genuinely as he walked inside the bedroom with his spectacles in his hand. Misaki lifted her face to look at him properly, he was just back from the gym. She pouted and placed her cheek back on the mattress.

"Nuffin'" she mumbled.

"Eh?" Takumi raised an eyebrow as he placed the spectacles on the nightstand. He took off the sweaty gray T-shirt he had been wearing.

"Nothing! Oww!" Misaki grumbled as she placed her hand on the cheek again.

"What's wrong, Misa?" Takumi approached her, he placed his hand on her cheek and looked in her eyes.

Misaki blushed red, she backed off immediately. They were only a few months married and frankly, even after so many years of being together, she was still not used to him being so close to her. It did weird things to her.

Takumi chuckled at her cuteness as he waited for her to speak.

"Y-You!" Misaki wailed, "Stay away! You sweaty p-pervert! Don't spoil my sheets with your sweaty pheromones! Go bathe!" She yelled at him. Takumi laughed.

"As you wish, Milady. You're welcome to join if you want" He winked as he went inside the bathroom.

Misaki looked away, "As if I would want to bathe with an alien like you!" She spat. She went back to burying her face in the pillow, but this time it was more to hide her blush and embarrassment. She heard his chuckle as the shower started running. She got up and took out clothes for him from the closet which consisted of a simple black polo and khaki pants. Knowing the dangers of seeing him naked when he got out, she immediately got out as her mind got filled with perverted images.

"I've become a pervert like him, great" She muttered to herself as she went out and rubbed her cheek. She went inside his study, which more or less looked like a mini clinic, and picked up a random book to ready from the mini library. She could never get over the amount of books they had in here. Takumi sure could read. Majority of his books were medical texts, and various encyclopedias. There were many kinds of books. In fact, Misaki didn't even know how many genre of books her husband had. She knew he liked poetry and literature the most. They had another study room in the large mansion which was for Misaki. She kept her law related texts there. Misaki flipped through the pages of a random cooking book, wondering why she couldn't even make an omelet.

"Ouch" Misaki grumbled as she felt another wave of pain hit her. "Stupid fucking tooth! Just come off already!" she complained to the empty walls as she tried to soothe the pain, but nothing came to mind.

Misaki laid down on the couch as she fought back the tears that were welling up. She was not going to cry over a stupid tooth! She. Was. Not! She laid on her stomach as she tried to ignore the pain that had been bothering her. She stilled when she felt a hand run over her long hair. Takumi. She didn't even dare to look at him, he was too close. Too close for her. Her heart fluttered when he placed a chaste kiss in her hair and pulled her head in his lap.

Misaki blushed and looked at him. She wished she didn't now, he gave her a charming smile as he kissed her on the lips, his wet hair lightly brushed against her skin and she felt the hair on her body stand up. She secretly inhaled his scent as he ran his hands through her hair tenderly. He was wearing her favorite cologne and smelled like forests and himself. She sighed in content as she buried her face in his lap. His body warmth trapped her. She loved it when he was so close to her. His strong masculine scent had always driven herself towards him, not that she would admit it. And his cologne only made Misaki's temptation worse.

"Hi there" Takumi spoke as he rubbed his nose against her cheek lovingly, Misaki almost died inside as her heart skipped another beat. He smelled phenomenal! She inhaled his scent as she felt pleased, "Hi…" she blushed.

"Are you going to tell me what hurts now?" Takumi inquired as he interlocked his fingers with hers. Misaki almost forgot her pain as his warmth engulfed her. She sat up gingerly and looked at him with a pleading look, "You're not going to laugh"

"Promise" Takumi vowed.

"Uh, m-my tooth hurts" Misaki looked at her wedding ring as she spoke embarrassedly, she rubbed her cheek at the spot where it hurt unconsciously.

"Okay, can I look?" Takumi let go of her hand and cupped her cheek.

"N-No! I mean, it's scary" Misaki muttered as she scooted away from him. Hospitals and doctors really freaked her out, she didn't know why she married one.

"Because you love me" Takumi finished her thought as he pulled her closer. Misaki froze, "S-Stop reading my mind you perverted outer-space alien!"

"It's Dr. Walker for you" Takumi spoke as he got up and fetched a small kit from his drawers. He took out rubber gloves and put them on with ease, he looked at Misaki and used his fingers to call her, "Come here now, Misa-Chan"

"Don't be scary like that!" Misaki muttered as she backed off. For all she knew, Usui just might take out a giant thingy to take her tooth out! She was NOT going to trust him!

"C'mere" Takumi sat down on the couch and looked at her, "See? I'm harmless. I promise I won't hurt you" he smiled at her. Misaki flushed red as she took small steps towards him.

"I'll kill you if you played a prank on me" She warned as she sat next to him.

"I wouldn't dare, Milady" He promised again as he pulled her into his lap.

Misaki opened her mouth cautiously. She laid down uncomfortably and remained stiff like a frozen block of ice. Takumi chuckled.

"W-What!?" Misaki growled.

Takumi patted her head, "You're too stiff, loosen up, honey, It's just me"

Misaki nodded as she relaxed into a more comfortable position, she opened up her mouth and closed her eyes in horror.

"Can you open it more?" Takumi asked as he went into full doctor mode, he still talked very softly to her though. Misaki opened an eye to observe him as she opened her mouth wider. He looked so serious and all "doctor-ish" with those gloves and specs. She fought back a smile as she thought about how he always had that calming effect on her. Maybe he had that effect on his patients too. _He must be a great doctor_ , she mused.

"Okay" Takumi spoke as he took out a metal stick thing-y. (Misaki didn't know what it was, it was like a thin pencil"

"Now, you'll tell me where it hurts, okay?"

"Okay" she mumbled.

"Does it hurt here?" He poked her tooth lightly with the thingy. Misaki shrugged, "No"

"Here?" He poked another one.

"Nu-uh" Misaki mumbled with an open mouth.

"This one?"

"Nuh"

"This?"

"Nuh"

"This one?"

"Nuh"

"This?"

"Nuh"

"This one?"

"Nuh"

"This?"

"Owuch!" Misaki cried out in pain as she shut her eyes. Honestly, she cried out more than it had actually hurt.

"I didn't even poke it that hard" Takumi pouted as he caressed her back.

"I was scared, okay!?" Misaki yelled as she placed her hand on her cheek.

"Okay, okay. Now, let me see clearly" He spoke as he put her back in his lap. "You're going to open your mouth as wide as you can okay?"

"Okay"

Takumi used a small flash light as he examined her tooth. After a good twenty seconds, he let go. He walked towards the drawers and took out some dressing and cotton. He picked it up with tweezers and came back to Misaki.

"Open up"

Misaki opened her mouth again nervously. Takumi kneeled down next to the couch and leaned over her. Misaki blushed red at their proximity and failed at trying to keep her mouth open. After a while, she just closed her eyes and tried to distract herself.

Takumi chuckled as he placed the dressing inside the empty cavity and patted her head as he stood up, "All done, for now"

"T-Thank you" Misaki rubbed her cheek consciously as she sat up.

"So, you have an infected cavity"

"Okay, and?" Misaki looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

"You're going to get a root canal treatment" Takumi spoke as calmly as he could. On the other hand, Misaki shrieked, "ROOT CANAL?! No way! It's too painful, Shintani got it done last year since he ate too much chocolate. He was freakin' crying! Suzuna had to cradle him like a child!" Misaki wailed as she thought about the painful procedure.

Takumi chuckled, "Tsk, Tsk, Poor Sanshita-kun!"

"Stop calling him insignificant boy! He's a man already" Misaki face palmed.

"He'll always be insignificant boy to me" Takumi hummed.

"Alien" Misaki mouthed.

"So, do you want me to treat you or you wanna go to a dentist instead?"

"How would you know how to treat a root canal infection!?"

"You underestimate me" Takumi pouted like a child, "I have a degree in dentistry too, I had a lot of free time in medical school so I joined both dentistry and doctorate" He spoke stoically.

"You really are an alien" Misaki gaped at him. Was there anything he couldn't do?

"I'm really hurt to know that Misa-Chan knows nothing about me while I even know that Misa-Chan's wearing a sexy black bra and matching panty with laces today" Takumi scoffed.

Misaki turned red with embarrassment, "What the hell, you pervert!? How do you—?" she was speechless.

"If I wouldn't know, then I would lose my reputation as your perverted outer-space alien, wouldn't I?" Takumi mused.

"S-Shut up!" Misaki looked away.

"Anyway" Takumi said, as he picked up his wallet and car keys, "I need to get some medicines for my wife, I'll be back soon. Don't burn the kitchen up, honey" He winked as he turned to leave.

Misaki walked behind him, "W-Wait!"

"What is it? Something you want me to bring?" Takumi inquired.

"I wanna…I wanna go with you too" Misaki spoke as she looked here and there, trying to avoid his gaze.

Takumi's eyes widened as he heard the words come out of her mouth. She wanted to see his workplace. He was fucking ecstatic. He picked up and swirled her around, "Of course" he smiled.

"P-Put me down!" Misaki howled as a blush covered her face, "At least let me change, pervert!"

"Alright, Can I watch?" Takumi followed her like a small child.

"NO!" She yelled as she closed the closet door behind her.

Misaki stared at the large line of clothes that were hung inside the closet. When she had gotten married, her wardrobe had been replaced from jeans and sweats to an entire feminine range of clothes, courtesy of Aoi's yelling, Suzuna's sneaking, her mom's requesting, and her friends' persuading. She had face palmed when she had looked at her new wardrobe. She had even learned how to use a little makeup.

Misaki picked out a high waist navy blue pleated skirt and a red blouse. The skirt reached somewhere above her knees, in the mid-thigh region. She picked out red sandals that weren't too high and tied her hair up into a sleek pony. She grabbed a beige leather sling bag and wore her diamond studs to finish the look. The makeup was kept to a minimum and she was ready in fifteen minutes.

"Let's go" she muttered as she picked up her phone and placed it in her sling bag, she avoided Takumi's gaze and hurried outside. Takumi stood there speechless and wide eyes as he walked behind his beautiful wife. She really was so sly sometimes…

Takumi opened the door for his pretty wife and leaned in after she sat down. "Wh-What are you doing?!" Misaki blushed at his proximity.

Takumi pulled out the seat belt and secured it around her, "Nice and tight" He murmured.

"I could have done it myself" she blushed.

"I know, but now I get to do this" Takumi spoke as he gave her an open mouthed kiss. He deepened the kiss as he found Misaki responding. He let go a while later, when they both were panting for air. He chuckled as he patted her head and closed the door.

Misaki was flustered after that, she looked out nervously, trying to ignore him. Takumi's face in the mirror caught her attention though. She pulled out a tissue as she giggled.

"What?" Takumi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Takumi" She laughed as she wiped off her lipstick from his lips using the tissue. A light blush tinted his cheeks as he looked at her laughing. He stared dumbly at her, mesmerized, as she wiped off the lipstick off his face.

"Misaki" Takumi spoke in a low voice as he caught her wrist, Misaki froze in her spot, "W-What?" her heart fluttered.

"You have some of it" Takumi traced his fingers under her lower lip, "Here" where the lipstick was smeared. "And here" he traced his finger around her swollen lips, where the lipstick was smeared.

"Oh!" Misaki bit her lip as she felt his fingers on her face. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she closed her eyes.

"Here" Takumi quietly gave her a tissue. Misaki almost complained when he had stopped, but took the tissue and fixed her lipstick instead. She took out a spare lipstick from her sling bag and put it on again.

Takumi sighed as he started the car. They drove away as he shoved his hormones somewhere, her pain was more important to him right now.

Misaki squirmed in her seat as Takumi's hands left her. She glanced in his direction one last time as she tried to control her new-found needs and focused on the outside scenery instead.

They reached the Walker hospital in fifteen minutes. The Walker Hospital was one of the largest hospital chains in Asia and Europe. They provided great facilities. It had been Gerard's idea to give the Asian market in Takumi's care. Takumi had decided to launch the hospitals as he decided to put his degree to use. After nursing his grandfather and brother to complete health, he had become the reliable doctor of the Raven castle. After he and Misaki got married, he had shifted back to Japan and took care of the business in Asia. However, the business became a secondary job as he started the hospital chain. He hired reliable people to look after the business and divided his days for medical practice and business management.

The doors were opened by the chauffeur and Misaki got out. She had visited the Walker Corp before, but she never got a chance to visit the hospital. She walked hand in hand with Takumi in the large corridors of the hospital. She decided that she had liked it immediately. It was very clean and for once, it didn't smell of shitty medicines. The young couple was greeted by many people as they made their way inside. Misaki bowed and greeted everyone back. She even noticed the hostile looks she got from the female populace of the hospital. She understood why, she had "taken" their crush. She looped her arm in his arm as they walked along, earning annoyed and jealous looks from the ladies. Misaki ignored them all as she looked ahead.

"Jealous much?" Takumi chuckled as he saw his cute wife looping arms with him. He pulled her close. "Shut up" Misaki pouted.

They soon reached his cabin where Takumi rummaged through his drawers for medicines and Misaki looked around. There were so many pictures of him and her that she was embarrassed. Her husband was an alien, she decided.

It was a large spacious room with many shelves. There were medical texts placed there. _How much could this man read?_ She mused. It was similar to his office in the Walker Corp, except that here he was Dr. Takumi Walker. Misaki smiled as she looked at a picture of Takumi receiving an award. She was so proud of him.

"I still don't know how you juggle being a CEO and a doctor" Misaki spoke before thinking as she looked around in his cabin.

"It's because I'm a perverted outer-space alien from planet pheromones who lives off Misa-Chan's love" Takumi recited the line like a nursery rhyme and Misaki could only face palm.

"I've gotten your medicines right here" Takumi pointed at the small pouch sitting on the table. "We'll start your treatment tomorrow onwards, do you think you can drop by from work?"

"What time?" Misaki asked.

"Whenever you are free?"

"But what if you're busy that time?"

"I'm never busy for you" He smiled.

Misaki blushed, "S-Shut up! How about 4pm?"

"Suits me, we can go home together then" Takumi clapped his hands like a kid.

"You're weird, Alien" Misaki noted.

"Only for you, my love" Takumi spoke as he hugged her.

"Too cheesy" Misaki mumbled as she breathed in his scent. She placed her hands on his chest as Takumi rubbed her back soothingly.

"Does it hurt?" He inquired.

"What hurts?" Misaki asked.

"Your tooth, silly wife" Takumi chuckled as he pulled her closer.

"N-No" She spoke as she buried her face in his shirt. She tiptoed and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Don't start what you can't complete, Misaki" He warned her as he kissed her ear. Misaki blushed as she pushed him off, "I don't know what you're talking about" She walked out of his cabin, "Can you show me the other rooms?"

"Sure, what do you want to see?" Takumi walked behind her as he grabbed her medicines.

"How about the operation theatre?"

"Okay" Takumi took her hand, there were many operation theatres, at least one on each floor. He took her to the nearest one on the same floor.

"C'mere" Takumi walked inside a room and Misaki followed. It was pitch black inside,

"T-Takumi? I can't—!" Misaki froze as the lights opened.

There was a fucking huge skeleton hanging in front of her face. It was only centimeters away from her. She screamed and tried to get back, but she stumbled into something and fell flat on her face—but Takumi caught her just in time and she landed on his strong chest instead.

"I hate you!" She yelled as tears came out of her eyes relentlessly. She pushed him back and wiped her tears using the back of her hand.

Takumi stood there frozen, okay, he had really done it now. He didn't mean for her to get scared _this_ much. Okay, maybe he went too far…

"Misaki, I'm sor—"

"No! I hate you, and I'm not talking to you" She stomped out of the room as she wiped her face. Luckily, there was nobody around. She leaned against the wall as she placed her trembling hands on her chest. It might have been funny for him but it sure as hell wasn't fun for her! She freaking almost died!

He searched around for her after she left, Takumi was beyond sorry. She hadn't said she hated him in a while now, he heard it after so long that it caught him off guard. He looked for her frantically and stopped when he saw his poor wife leaning against the wall. She was trembling, poor thing. Takumi walked towards her, he was fucking stupid.

"Misaki, I'm sorry for being a jerk to you"

No replies.

She wiped her eyes again as another hiccup escaped her lips. She looked away as she gripped the heart shaped pendant in her neck.

Takumi bent down on one knee as he looked down, he felt truly sorry now.

"I shouldn't have done that, I will accept any punishment. Can you forgive me? I'll even sleep on the couch if you want, I—"Takumi was silenced as he felt Misaki's hand pull him up. He stood up, his height being almost a foot than her. She placed her trembling hands on his chest as she buried her face in his chest, right where his heart was. She hiccupped again, "I'm s-sorry, I was s-scared. When I said I hate-ed you, I-I didn't mean it" She spoke between hiccups as more tears came out.

Takumi patted her head as he embraced her into a hug. He ran soothing circles on her tiny back, "I'm sorry honey, and I'm such a jerk"

He kept soothing her till her breath evened and her hiccups stopped. He kissed her forehead, "Let's get you water and then we can decide on my punishment"

"I love you" Misaki spoke as she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you more, darling" Takumi spoke truthfully.

"I'll show you the operation theatre tomorrow" He spoke slowly.

"Okay" Misaki mumbled as they exited the hospital.

 **AN: Next Update Within 24 hours, READ_REVIEW_FAVORITE_FOLLOW**


	2. Chapter 2

**So guys, I hope this update will satisfy your sweet tooth. Enjoy~!**

 **The next day, MISAKI's POV**

I drove to the hospital after I got free from work. Since I had skipped lunch today, I was able to finish the paperwork by three in the afternoon. So, after a quick sandwich break, I drove straight to the hospital. My tooth ache was better now, thanks to the medicines Takumi had prescribed me.

I quickly glanced in the mirror after I parked and fixed my appearance. I wore a beige pencil skirt with a lavender top and a light blazer, my hair was a mess so I took out a comb from a small pouch I always kept in my car. I quickly fixed my long hair into a bun, since they were in no condition to be let out open. My hair had surprisingly gotten longer and were a far cry from the pixie cut I had started keeping after I graduated. The short hair suited my hectic schedule and never came in my way. But this time, I had decided to let them grow, after I noticed that Takumi liked my long hair. He would always play with them every chance that he got. Not that I minded, since I got amazing hair massages from him every now and then. And even if I did, I doubt that the alien would stop even if I told him to.

Shoving my thoughts away, I got out of the car. It was 3:50pm right now, I was right on time for my appointment with my husband. I walked inside the hospital and went straight to the reception.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" The receptionist inquired.

"I'm here to see Dr. Walker" I spoke.

"Do you have an appointment with Dr. Walker?"

"Yes"

"May I know your name?"

"Misaki"

"Okay, please wait for some time while I check"

I was told to sit down in the waiting room. I made myself as comfortable as I could on the white couch. I looked around, not knowing what to do. I do not know why hospitals always made me feel anxious, even if the hospital was owned by my own husband, it still sent my nerves on fire. I bit my lip nervously as I looked around. Everything was normal, there were people like me sitting and waiting for their respective turns. I also saw some kids that were complaining to their parents. I sighed as I picked up a magazine and busied myself.

"Miss Misaki?"

I heard my name being called after five minutes. I got up immediately and walked towards her. I was saved from the gloomy atmosphere and shrill cries of the children. I walked towards her and smiled.

"Go left from the corridor in front of you, you'll find an elevator there. Take the fifth floor and head to the northern block, you'll find the Doctor's cabin there. Here"

She handed me a transparent file with a consultation card in it. I thanked her politely and headed in the direction she told me. I found the elevators easily and went in. I realized that I was headed to the same cabin I did before.

I reached Takumi's cabin within moments, my heart fluttered at the thought of seeing him. I went to the secretary's cabin. She must be Takumi's secretary, I thought. I went to her.

"Hello, I have an appointment with Mr. Walker?"

"Dr. Walker" She corrected me, I felt so embarrassed.

"Sorry, Yes, Dr. Walker"

She eyed me warily. Of course she would, she didn't know I was his wife and normal people didn't address doctors as Mr. I felt so stupid now. I gave her a sheepish smile which she ignored. She was surely a stern person.

"Name?"

"Uh, Misaki" I spoke after I regained my composure. I was never like this. Ugh.

"Your name is not on the list" She informed me as she checked her computer. I looked at her,

"That's not possible, I had an appointment at 4" I told her, my voice was finally back. She glared at me as she picked up the phone and called someone.

"Risa, Yes. I have a new appointment, yes"

"Yes"

"Okay"

"The patient name is Misaki, her card says Tooth ache. Sure. Let me know"

She cut the call and looked at me skeptically. I just stared back nonchalantly.

"Please take a seat, you'll be called when the Doctor gets free."

"Thank you" I spoke as I went towards the waiting room.

I sat in the couch uncomfortably and took out my phone. Maybe I should have just called him instead. But I didn't want him to cancel all of his appointments and treat me specially, so I went like any normal person would. I couldn't help but feel like the secretary was glaring daggers at me. I immediately decided that nurses were scary. I replied to some of the pending messages from my friends as I waited for my turn. I realized that I liked his office staff better, since they were more polite to me. I had gone to the Walker corps many times but this was my second visit to the hospital. I sat quietly as I tried to suppress a yawn. This was boring.

"Miss Misaki, you're up next" The scary woman announced, and I got up. I thanked her as politely as I could and went in.

I was greeted by the warm smile of Takumi's personal secretary. She was so different than the stern lady. I apologized for the sudden intrusion and she told me that I was the last one on the list. I opened the cabin doors with shaky hands and ushered myself in.

"Yes, give these to the little one twice a day and she'll be fine" I heard Takumi talking to a lady. A ten year old girl was sitting on the patient's chair and Takumi must be talking to her mother. I looked at the lady, she talked to Takumi with a polite smile and it felt like she was a regular.

"So how is the married life?" She asked him, I turned red as I stood in the front. Takumi chuckled as he spoke, the two hadn't noticed me yet, and I was more than glad.

"It's going really well" He informed her as he wrote something in the consultation card. He gave the small girl a lollipop and she thanked him cheerfully.

"I'm glad, you should introduce her to me some time, she must be a wonderful person" The lady spoke with a smile, but Takumi's attention was now on me. His face brightened up as soon as he laid his eyes on me, he got up from his chair. The lady raised an eyebrow as she saw him walk towards me. I blushed red as I looked back at him.

"Speaking of married life" He grinned as he took my hand and made me walk with him, "Mrs. Yamanaka, meet my wife, Misaki Walker" He grinned as he introduced me. I was more than flustered as I shook hands with Mrs. Yamanaka. She laughed as she pulled me into a hug. Wow. I was speechless.

"You're so beautiful, Misaki. You're a lucky man, Takumi" She said as we both sat down. I barely smiled— awkwardly. I didn't even notice when Takumi came behind me and kissed my cheek, "That I am" he spoke softly as he looked into my eyes.

Mrs. Yamanaka got up to leave, I got up too, shoving Takumi away.

"It was nice meeting the doctor's lovely wife" she teased, and I could only laugh. They left soon and I was finally alone with my perverted alien.

"Took you long enough" Takumi spoke as he pulled me towards him, I pushed him off me, "Behave, Doctor!" I warned him as I looked at the door nervously, hoping nobody saw us. I still felt weird about this hospital.

"Ouch, how cruel" He teased as he made a hurt expression on his face. I face palmed as I shoved the transparent file in his face, "Let's just get this done and go home"

"Okay, okay, Misa-Chan ~" he spoke playfully as he took off his white coat and the stethoscope. I looked at him when he put his gloves on. He looked so serious and all as a doctor, when I first met him in high school, I would have laughed in anyone's face if they told me that he was going to be a doctor and I was going to marry him.

"Like what you see?" He teased and I quickly averted my gaze. That alien!

"I was only making an observation" I spoke truthfully, I actually was!

"Mhm, and what did you observe, Misa-Chan?" He spoke as he made her sit down on the dentist chair, it was placed on the other end of the room next to other equipment I didn't know about. How huge was this room again?!

"Nothing" I muttered as calmly as I could as I tried to sit on his weird chair. It made sitting down straight almost impossible. I struggled sitting properly, I heard him chuckle and before I knew, he pinned me down to the chair using his hands on my shoulder, he looked at me with a smile, "Loosen up, will you?" I could see he was greatly amused. I stopped talking and opened my mouth.

"Okay now, I want you to stare at the ceiling and open your mouth as wide as you can, okay?" He spoke as he adjusted my chair for better view. I was lying completely flat on it now.

"What kind of weird request is that?" I spoke wryly as I did as he asked and looked at the ceiling. Soon, he hovered over me and his scent was all over my senses. I was trying really hard not to look down at his face as he was literally all over me. I tried to focus on the ceiling but my senses were more than aware now. His scent mixed with my favorite cologne was a lethal combination. I tried really hard and fought my urges as he innocently diagnosed my tooth.

"So" He said as he moved over and sat on a movable stool. I sat up when he adjusted it into a sitting position.

"What?"

"I'm going to give you an anesthesia before we begin, so it's going to pinch a little, okay?" he spoke softly to me as if talking to a child, he traced his fingers around my lower lip tenderly, I couldn't help but snort.

"Pfft, bring it on, idiot!" I said enthusiastically, what could a stupid "pinch" do to me? I was determined to get this done!

He laughed and nodded, "Okay, honey" He got off and went to fetch something out from the drawers. I couldn't see since his very toned, muscular back was in my view, I blushed red and looked away. Why did he always give off so strong pheromones?!

He came back with a small apron in his hand, he tied it around my neck and I looked away as my face started to heat up. It felt like his fingers lingered on my neck way more than they should have. I didn't know when he reached out for my hair and set them free. The next thing I knew, my hair were let loose, and I was finding it hard to breathe. I swear that my new found desires and temptations were going to be the death of me. His perverseness had definitely rubbed off on me. "So beautiful" I heard him say with a smile and I couldn't help but bite my lip. I looked away, grunting.

"Okay now, open up" he spoke in full serious mode as he made me lie down again, I looked up at his face and freaked out as soon as I saw an injection in his perfect hands. With all hints of amusing gone from his face, I closed my eyes hoping it wouldn't hurt as much.

"Sorry, the spray isn't as effective as an injection, but you won't feel anything after this" he murmured softly and I shut my eyes more tightly as I opened my mouth, my jaw hurt from opening my mouth, not that I was complaining.

It came out as a small pinch at first, I was unconsciously gripping my skirt out of nervousness, and my grip tightened on my skirt as the pain got worse. After a few seconds, the stupid injection was out of my face. I exhaled a deep sigh of relief and opened my fists, which made my palms sweaty. Takumi ran a hand through my hair soothingly as we waited for the anesthesia to do its magic. I felt my mouth puffing up from inside, but I chose to shut up. Talking felt like too much effort right now.

After a good ten minutes, Takumi was back. He hovered over me as he tried to get a good look. I was again entranced by his scent, and how I wanted to bury my face in his chest. But I chose to stare at the ceiling and make this easier for the both of us. I listened to the soft tune of the music that was playing in the background the whole time. Great. My eyes and ears were now distracted, the rest of my body isn't. I looked down out of sheer curiosity when I felt like I couldn't resist. Takumi was busy doing something to my tooth using a pen like thing, again, I didn't know what it was, since I'm no doctor. I'm a diplomat, so I decided to not ponder much upon it.

My job was simple, keep my tongue away from his way and open my mouth wide, since he was working on the tooth on the upper end of my mouth. I wondered about the different patients who came to see Takumi every day. I also wondered about the girls who must have sat in the same chair as me. I didn't know why I felt a sudden jolt of anger and something weird. Maybe I didn't want my husband to be hovering over other women. Anyway, the frown on my face soon disappeared as I looked at Takumi. He would occasionally ruffle my hair, or trace his hand on my cheek, to reassure me. I was sure that he didn't do this to other patients, and at the thought of his special treatment towards me, my jealousy was gone.

"Now, spit and rinse" He instructed me. I did as he said and laid back down, I didn't know why I was shaking. My nerves were still on fire; regardless of the anesthesia, my body was aware of what was going on.

"Take this, and we're done for the day" he gave me a glass of clear liquid and I took it. I rinsed thrice and the job was over.

I got off the seat and went back to him where he sat. His gloves were off and now he was writing something on my consultation card. I looked at him, he looked so funny—all serious and stoic. It was so unlike him.

"So, any precautions, Doctor?" I teased him.

"Why, yes there are" He raised an eyebrow at my antics, as if deep in thought, "You should avoid eating from that side of your mouth, make sure you put an ice pack on your cheek to lower the swelling. You won't feel anything for another hour but your insides are swollen. You cannot eat anything warm, only cold things for the next 24 hours. Take your medicines properly on time and be back tomorrow for the next appointment."

I gaped at the long speech he gave me. I tried to search for hints of sarcasm on his face but I found none, I looked at him dryly, "Anything else, Doctor?"

"Yes, One last important thing that you need to do to get better, Mrs. Walker" He looked at me amusedly, as if he was waiting for my reaction, I huffed, "What?"

"One last remedy for all problems, don't forget to make love to your husband at least thrice a day, with lots of kissing involved too" he said as he winked at me. I turned red at his comment and was ready to throw something at his face, "You p-pervert!" I yelled as I threw my sling bag in his face, of course, he caught it very easily, much to my displeasure.

"I don't see you complaining every night" He laughed, "Pros of being married" he passed me another perverted smirk and I could only glare back.

"What about my consultation fee?" he spoke with a pout, I glared at him as I walked towards him to fetch my purse. I snatched it away from him and opened it to take out money and throw it in his face, but before I could, he pulled me in his arms and kissed me passionately.

The sane part of my brain tried to push him away with the little strength I was left, but the rest of me willingly surrendered to his touch, I'm sure I must have turned red with embarrassment, but I thoroughly enjoyed it. He pulled back some time later and left me—a hormonal mess.

"Thanks for the fee, you're very generous. That mouthwash tastes so good coming from your mouth" he winked at me again as he put a frigging lollipop in my mouth and got up. I could only sit down in his chair and catch my breath. I face palmed as I took the lollipop out of my mouth and fixed my hair. Here I was, a horny mess who looked like someone who just ran a marathon, and there he was, looking at me with a dazzling smile as he grabbed his iPhone and wallet. He pulled my hand, causing me to stand up, and walked out of his cabin.

"Risa" He addressed his P.A and she got up immediately, she stared at our inter-locked fingers and I could swear I saw her frowning for a second, anyway, I decided to ignore it.

"Yes, Doctor"

"I'm done for the day, I'll be leaving now, and cancel if anything remains"

"Okay doctor" Risa gave me a bright smile, "If I'm not mistaken, you're the doctor's girlfriend?" she looked at me. I smiled at her and shook hands with her.

"She's my wife, Risa" Takumi chuckled as he lifted our intertwined fingers and showed her our wedding rings, there was a small pause and then she laughed. It was so strange for me. Gosh.

"I'm sorry, I was not aware. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Walker" She gave me a bright smile. My business smile was back as I shook hands with her. "Nice to meet you too, call me Misaki"

"You should have told me, I never would have made you wait out" she spoke apologetically.

"It's perfectly fine. I don't like special treatment anyway" I assured her.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Takumi smiled at me, and I nodded.

"See you tomorrow" Risa waved to the both of us. I smiled and waved.

"You just broke her heart today, Takumi" I told him as we walked out of the hospital and I could breathe properly again.

"Well, I am a married man" He looked at me as if we were married for the last thirty years, I snorted, "Only two and a half months married"

"Nope, I've been mentally married to Misa-Chan since high school" Takumi said childishly. I could only hit him playfully as we both laughed.

"Ice cream?" he asked.

"Yep"

 **AN: Don't forget to tell me if you crave more of this sweetness by reviewing, following, favoriting, and of course, reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sweet and Savory**

 **I'm back with the final update for Toothache. It was fun writing this. Tell me your opinion about this fic. The suggestions for future stories are welcomed! Thank you for waiting. Any personal questions are welcomed too.**

 **Wednesday, MISAKI POV**

I opened my eye as soon as I heard the sound of my phone buzzing. Through my half asleep state, I was able to make out that it was my alarm. I reached out for my phone and shook it to dismiss the alarm. I was thankful to the modern technology, they made life so much easier. Especially at 6:30 in the morning, when even unlocking your phone seemed like a huge task. Though my vision was fuzzy, my body was not. I found myself lying on top of something strong and muscular, I immediately realized it was Takumi's body. I blushed red as I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but I couldn't, since his arm was draped over my body. I dared to lift my gaze from his naked chest and looked up at his face. He was sleeping—and even in his sleep he had his arms around me, so as to keep me in place.

The sun was up and the room was brightly lit, his face was so serene, I couldn't help but cup his cheek. He sleeping so innocently was a sight I deeply cherished. A smile came over my features before I could control it. I tried to remove his arm from my waist and in the process, I realized I was just as naked as he was. Our legs were intertwined and the sight of it made me feel more than embarrassed. Luckily, the blanket covered us. I heard him shift and mumble as he tried to pull me back into the comfort his body provided. "Mmm, go back to…sleep" He pulled me back into his arms and ran a hand through my hair as he kissed my neck sleepily. I realized I couldn't afford to be late, even though it was so tempting that I had to bite the inside of my cheeks to shove my thoughts away. I gave him a small kiss on the cheek when I felt like I couldn't resist anymore. As soon as I realized that Takumi was going to open his eyes, I scrambled out of the bed and ran to the bathroom, grabbing his t-shirt from the floor and putting it on before running off.

I was ready by 6:55am. I got out of the closet and was greeted by my half naked husband. His eyes were half open as he ran a hand through his hair. Thankfully, he had enough brains to put on a pair of pajamas. I only glanced at him as I hurried to my walk-in closet.

By the time he reached the doorframe of the closet, I was putting my heels on. I wore a black business suit. He looked refreshed now, I guess he had brushed and stuff. I put my foot on the small stool and began to fasten the straps by bending down. I was interrupted as I felt his hands on my foot, I looked up and saw him. He was on one knee as he fastened the straps on my sandal. "Good Morning, Mrs. Walker" He said as he gave me a dazzling smile. I blushed red, "I can do that myself" I stole another glance at him, he was still on one knee, looking like the prince he actually turned out to be. It reminded me of the day he had proposed to me. I blushed more as memories came back to me. He put my leg down and took another one. "But I like doing this. I like taking care of you" he said as he traced his fingers along the length of my leg, starting from my knee and ending at the straps of my sandal. I visibly shuddered, but in a good way. Which was bad. I tried to balance myself on one foot in my four inch black sandal. "Keep your hands to yourself, peasant!" I spoke playfully as I pointed a finger at him. He merely smirked, as he finished strapping my sandals, before I could thank him for his services, he did something which left me rather surprised.

I don't know when or how he managed to pull this off, but the next thing I knew, I was pinned down to the wall next to me, with my right leg hooked on to his waist. He held both of my hands above my head, as always, and chuckled darkly as he looked at me, "So, you don't like my hands on you?" I could feel the teasing in his words, but I was speechless now. My heart raced and my legs felt like jelly, I did not know how the hell I was standing straight in this position. "Y-You!" I stuttered as I tried to frame coherent words in my mind. "Tell me, Misa-Chan. Think your answer through, there might be consequences later"

"I—Let me go! I have a flight in less than two hours" I stuttered, more like pleaded. It was true, I was going to New York for two days for work. I could not afford to be late right now!

"You're a cruel woman" he said as he brought his face near my neck, I could actually hear the beating of my heart. I felt like I forgot how to breathe, "At least give me a parting gift before you leave me here" he said as he pressed his lips softly on my collarbone. I looked at him and snorted, "I'm only going for two days, I'll be back before you know it" I spoke with a smile, in attempts of cheering him up, but it seemed like the alien wasn't pacified yet.

"Two days, forty eight hours, two thousand eight hundred and eighty minutes—"he sighed against my flushed skin as his lips continued their torture. His face resembled a hurt puppy, his actions spoke otherwise.

"Okay, ok—ay" I said as loud as I could, he looked up at me with a bright smile as he let my hands go, my leg was still wrapped around his waist.

"One kiss" I warned him, after I regained my composure and caught my breath. He smile sheepishly as he nodded expectantly. I brought my trembling fingers to his cheek as I kissed him on the lips softly. I felt him smile as we kissed and he picked me up. I deepened the kiss as my hands rested in the deep forest that were his hair, he kissed me back with equal love and passion as I felt the cold wall on my back with my legs wrapped around his waist.

After what felt like ages, we pulled apart, when breathing felt impossible and before stopping became difficult. He placed me down on the floor carefully and I placed both of my hands on his chest to regain my balance. He laughed as he patted my head and made me walk towards the kitchen.

"I thought we agreed on one kiss" I glared at him as we ate breakfast. I ate slowly, since I had to be cautious around my affected tooth.

"Technically, it _was_ one kiss" he chuckled as he popped a berry in his mouth and winked at me. I looked away as I concentrated on my food. I could not afford to be distracted now.

"Anyway, do take your medicines on time. Since we have to delay your treatment for the next two days" he spoke. I looked up and nodded as I finished my breakfast and got up. I dragged my suitcase from the bedroom and came to the living room.

"Let's go" Takumi spoke as he picked up the car keys. I didn't know when or how, but the alien had gotten ready when I was eating my breakfast.

"Don't you have two workplaces to go to? I can take a taxi" I glared at him, I didn't want him to skip his work for me.

"It's only 7:30 right now. I have plenty of time" he spoke as we got in the car, "I don't want any perverted taxi drivers to kidnap my sweet wife" he pouted.

"Nothing of the sort is going to happen, besides, I'm not even as pretty that people will kidnap me" I told him as practically as I could. We didn't live in the medieval era, did we? "You caveman!"

"You're too naïve, Misaki" I felt his face go from sweet and sappy to serious, "Besides, even if someone had the guts to kidnap my wife, I'd personally tear their organs apart one by one and watch them suffer"

He spoke with a sadistic smile which sent chills down my spine. Knowing him, it wasn't impossible for him to actually do that. I face palmed, "You're worse than a five year old"

"Only for you, love"

"Shut it, pervert"

 **Friday, MISAKI's POV**

I impatiently tapped the base of my heels against the floor as I waited for the security to let me through. I was currently standing in the queue just outside the terminal. My flight had landed a couple of minutes ago and I was more than excited to see Takumi. I was back a few hours early, just to surprise him. I kept glancing at my phone again and again, I couldn't wait to get out of here.

"You're free to go" The attendant smiled at me as they let me through. I smiled back, a bit too brightly for someone who just landed after such a long journey. I was used to travelling now, since my job practically required me to work in different countries. I walked out of the airport as far as my sleeping-stiletto-clad feet could carry me and waited for a taxi.

The sharp rays of the sun were soon replaced by the cloudy sky and wind. I paid the money to the taxi driver and went inside our home. One of the maids opened the door for me and I smiled as I gave her a small hug.

"Mrs. Walker! I'm so glad to see that you're back!" Reva exclaimed as she embraced me. The maids were only appointed to come thrice a week. I'd always preferred to clean the house myself by there was no winning against Usui, was there?

"How many times should I tell you? Call me Misaki" I patted her head as she pulled away and took my suitcase. I was greeted by a few others as I made myself comfortable on the high chairs placed in the island kitchen. Mrs. Reese, our cook and housekeeper, gave me a glass of juice with some fruits as she smiled in my direction. I took an apple as I sighed.

"Have you informed Takumi-Sama of your early arrival? I'm sure he would be so thrilled that he'd come home right now! Maybe you should call him if you didn't! " Reva squealed, my ears perked up at the mention of his name. I immediately sat up straight as I looked at them.

"No-No-No-No-No! You will not do that!" I freaked out as flashes of a failed plan came before my eyes, they all eyed me skeptically and started passing looks the next second, some even whistled as I turned red.

"My-My, What have you planned, Misaki? Maybe we should just be done with today's work and give you two some privacy. It's a wrap for today, girls!" Mrs. Reese cheered as she enthusiastically dismissed the girls off in the blink of an eye.

"W-Wait, It's not what it looks like!" I exclaimed as I walked behind them. They all winked and gave me butterfly kisses as they exited the house. I face palmed.

I went to my bedroom after locking the front doors from inside and laid on the bed. The results of my travelling were clearing taking their effect, considering the fact that the only real sleep I had gotten was during my flights, I was tired. I immediately got up from the bed as soon as it started getting too comfortable for me. I could not afford to sleep right now, fuck jet lag, fuck everything, I was going to see my husband right now!

With a mission on my mind, I immediately went to my bathroom and turned the faucet on. As the tub filled with lukewarm water and poured some rose scented body wash in it, I went to the closet to take out a dress. I took out a crème-beige colored dress that reached my knees and went back to the bathroom. The lukewarm water felt so good against my tired body, I sighed in leisure as I slipped inside the bathtub.

I sat in the waiting area right outside Takumi's cabin as I listened to songs using my earphones. I waited patiently for him to finish the appointments, I had asked Risa to not tell Takumi that I was here. I just told her to tell him that there was one last patient on the list, and she did. I was glad that she didn't ask any unnecessary questions or made any observations, which would surely make me embarrassed.

"There's just one patient left, Mrs. Walker" Risa smiled as she informed me. I got up and walked towards the cabin, not feeling like waiting anymore.

"Thank you" I told her as I turned the doorknob. I gave her a bright smile and stepped inside. When I turned my head to see my husband, I was rendered rather… speechless by the scene playing in front of me.

I stood there limply, speechlessly as I saw my husband leaning over some other…girl. She was lying down on the dentist chair. Takumi was looming above her, his muscles flexed, broad back obstructing my view. All blood rushed away from my head as I saw it. I knew it was just a part of his work, but it was …just so _inappropriate_. It felt wrong. I was frozen in my spot. I was trying really hard to be practical about it but it seemed like my brain had stopped working at that moment.

"Ahh that hurts" she cried out in pain, or squealed in pleasure, I could not make out anymore. My heart was beating so fast that I felt that it would soon explode. I had never felt such an emotion before. It was explainable. It felt as if there was a fire spreading inside my body, in a bad way.

"You're gonna have to open up wider for me to see" Takumi spoke innocently as he did what he always did. With his back towards me, it was hard to make out. But it looked like something else to me. I could almost imagine him pushing her hair behind her ear. Soothing her. Comforting her. Kissing her.

Before I could make any judgments, I closed the door and exited the room. It was getting harder for me to breathe now. I turned the doorknob and shut it behind me as I went out. Risa stood up on seeing me, I was trying very hard to control the tears that were threatening to come down my face. I looked at her impassively and spoke in a low voice before my voice broke and the lump in my throat broke me.

"He's not finished yet, so I guess I will wait" I forced a smile as I sat back on the sofa placed in the waiting area.

"o—kay, do you need anything?"

"Mrs. Walker?"

"No!" I shrieked, almost,

"I mean, I'm fine, thanks" I pretended to clear my throat as I quickly picked up a magazine and shoved my face in it before she could ask me more questions.

"A-lright" She stuttered and didn't bother me any further. I almost felt bad for lashing out on her like that, not that I had any control over my anger right now.

My mind was racing. With so many conclusions and scenarios—none too appealing. My brain left all rational thoughts and played different scenarios in my head as I pushed back a lone tear that managed to slip off from my eye. My eyes were red now, since I was so tired. Too tired to form any rational thoughts. I felt angry, hurt, betrayed, and most of all, tired. My hands were trembling with anger, I did not know what to do, how to react. A part of me screamed out how irrational I was being, but the other part of me told me it was possible. Men had needs, didn't they? And I was mostly gone out of the country. Maybe, just maybe Takumi was tired of it all? He was a man too. I placed the magazine on the couch with shaking hands as I put my hands in my hair that were let open today. My brain was fucking with me, maybe what I saw wasn't real too? Maybe it was just a hallucination? _Oh I wished so_ , because my heart was sinking as I thought more about it. All that echoed in my brain was that I loved Takumi.

"Um, Mrs. Walker?" Risa spoke slowly, very slowly. I looked up and regained my composure. I realized I was being a complete lunatic on the verge of an emotional breakdown, my business façade was back and I smiled, "Yes?"

"The doctor is requesting for the next patient" she told me calmly.

"Okay, Thanks" I said as I gripped the hem of my dress and got up. I held the doorknob once again and turned it for the second time today, with a heavy heart and a lumpy throat.

"Am I doing fine, doctor?" The girl from before purred as she sat in the patient chair, she was my age, I noticed. She wore a low cut top and a mini skirt that was too short. It felt like she was wearing child's clothes. She kept biting her lips as she talked to Takumi, who was writing something in her consultation card. He didn't look up yet as he wrote, too engrossed in his work.

"Yes, you're in perfect health, except for a cavity. I shall refer you to a dentist" he spoke as he wrote more.

She pouted as she extended her hand and placed it on top of his hand. My throat was dry now, the nerve of this woman!

"But I want you…to treat me" She made a hurt expression which was probably ignored by Takumi, not that I noticed.

"Risa will instruct you further" Takumi gave her consultation card back and dismissed her

I was unable to take it anymore, I stomped my way through the room and sat on the chair kept in front of his table. I placed my sling on the table almost too harshly, which made two sets of eyes come on me. The girl glared at me, as she exited, Takumi looked at me with wide eyes.

"Misaki, what are you doing here? Why didn't Risa inform me?"

"I had an appointment. _Doctor_. You were busy" I looked at him, unable to hide my anger. What was I doing here? So I don't have the permission to visit my own husband?!

"You could just have called me" he said as he ran a hand through his hair and got up. He walked towards his drawers and took out a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

"Why? Are you afraid that I'll see something you don't want me to see if I came without informing?" I spat, everything was getting shittier and shittier by the second.

"I don't know what you're talking about, what's wrong?" he spoke as he walked towards me, before he could reach out to me, I got up. With my shaking legs, I walked towards the dentist chair and laid back down in the same place where that girl had been, "Let's just get this done"

Takumi spoke nothing, he calmly picked up his gloves and walked towards me. I flinched as soon as he placed his index finger on my lip to open my mouth, his eyes widened questioningly, but he said nothing. I opened my mouth and tried to be as calm about it as possible.

I noticed that the first three buttons of Takumi's black shirt were left open and his sleeves were rolled up. I frowned as the face of the girl from before flashed in my mind. Either I was being absurdly insecure or something was really up. My anger kept increasing as I clenched my fists and glared at the plain ceiling, hoping the lump in my throat would go away.

The treatment was over within the next thirty minutes, I knew this because I was counting each and every passing second, the pain was nothing compared to what I was feeling emotionally. Takumi didn't try to touch me after the three times I cringed as he tried to comfort me with his gestures. The silence was aggravating, but I didn't know what to do. I got up from the seat as soon as he was done and grabbed my purse.

Before I could get out of this damned room, Takumi locked the room from inside. I glared at him, since I was locked. The room was soundproof so Risa wouldn't be of any help to me. I looked at him, "Open the door, Takumi"

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you" he spoke calmly as ever. He took off his gloves and went to a sink nearby.

"Nothing" I spoke as I hugged myself unconsciously.

"I have all night" he spoke as he washed his hands. He crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. I glared at him.

"Why is your shirt unbuttoned?" I couldn't hold my tongue any longer. Takumi was never one to dress sloppy, so why? I saw him smile and before he could say anything, I cut him off, "And I'm not in mood for jokes so you better watch yourself" I sat on the chair when I felt like my legs were dead.

"Because the A.C wasn't working and it was hot" he said with an impassive face.

"Oh?" I looked at him as I picked up the A.C remote from his table and increased the cooling. This was getting too frustrating for me!

He was quiet for a moment, then he spoke, "It was fixed today"

"When? Before your appointment with that whore? Why didn't you bother buttoning it up? Didn't it bother you when she stared at you like a lust crazed animal?" I spat before thinking and placed my hand on top of my mouth as soon as I did. _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!_

"Wh-Whore?" He looked at me in disbelief. I would have too, since I never used that word before. My anger took the best of me and I didn't care about embarrassment anymore, I just looked away angrily as I circled my arms around myself, feeling the coldness of the room due to the A.C.

"Misaki?" I heard his voice, but I didn't look in his direction. The lump in my throat was getting bigger and bigger, I blinked back my tears as I stared outside the window.

"You have misunderstood, she's just a patient who comes for a regular health checkup. I admit she's a little clingy so I always refer her to other doctors but this time she pretended to be sick and requested for me—I"

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" I shrieked as I yelled out, I was standing now. Tears flowed out relentlessly and it was totally out of my control now. I was tired, so tired. Even breathing felt like too much of an effort right now. I stumbled as I got a head rush as soon as I stood up. My brain was feeling so heavy, hot tears blurred my vision but I managed to make out Takumi's silhouette walking towards me. "Do not touch me!" I yelled out as loud as I could, but knowing my state, I knew I wasn't that loud.

"Do you know how I felt like? I haven't slept in the last two days so that I could finish my work before time and come back a few hours early to surprise you. I—I wanted to see you, so bad. But it doesn't matter, does it? What difference do a bunch of hours make? Right? But they do! When you stay up for forty eight hours working hard so that you can see the one you love. I just wanted to spend a quiet evening with you! Was it too much to ask? Apparently so, and I am a fool" I was crying so much I almost did not recognize the words that were coming out of my mouth, "Do you know what I felt like? To see my husband halfway on top of some, some other girl?" My voice broke, I gripped the table for support, my body was clearly exhausted.

"Misaki, I can explain—"

"NO!" I cried, again, "I know I'm being irrational, but what was I supposed to think?! I'm sorry if I behave like a stupid child when it comes to such matters because I don't know how to react! The only thing I know, is that I love you, and I don't know what I would do if I lost you" I sat down, unable to form coherent words anymore. My head was in my hands again as tears fell on my dress. I blinked as I saw spots of water darkened on the fabric of my dress.

"Promise me that if you find someone better than me, if it becomes unbearable to wait for my return, if someone else takes your heart, that you'll tell me" I looked up at him with swollen eyes and all I saw was his hurt and flabbergasted expression, I laughed lightly as I kept my head on the desk, "It'll take me a while to accept it, you know? Even if it would kill me, I'd still leave your life for you" I found myself laughing as more tears escaped my eyes.

I felt Takumi's hand gripping my wrist, I looked up at him, and his expression was unreadable. He just placed my hand on his shoulder and my head on his chest, right over his heart, "You silly, silly woman, do you hear it?" he looked at me with a stoic face, I nodded as I heard his heartbeat. It was strong and beating rapidly.

"I want you to know, that it only beats for you, now and forever. How can you be so cruel, Misaki? Don't you get it already? You _are_ my life, how can you expect me to just fall out of love with you? I wish you could see yourself through my eyes, only then you could see. Why can't you love yourself like I love you? Why are you so insecure? Don't you already know me? You are the only thing I have. My only one last shot at happiness. Do you think I'd give it all away for a simple fuck? Do you think that I won't even have enough control over myself? I'd always wait for you. I can't even begin to imagine how you spent those agonizing years of college waiting for me as I stayed in England. I can only get the glimpse of it when you leave for work trips. I will always, always wait for you, Usui Misaki Walker" He said with a sadness in his voice that shook me inside out. He kissed me on the forehead as he let me go and looked at me.

"I…I" I was out of words now, see? I did overreact. I misunderstood so much, I bit my lip, I was so stupid.

"I'm not a creature of lust, Misaki. And even if I am, I only lust for you, and only you" he spoke with a finality in his voice. I turned red as he took me in for a kiss that left me breathless and doubtless.

"I'm sorry for overreacting" I spoke as we pulled away.

"It's all because of stress and anxiety, let me take you home, you need sleep and food" Takumi frowned as he looked at me.

"W-Wait" I said as he picked up his car keys. I bit my lip as I took his hand and made him sit on the same dentist chair as before. He looked at me with questioning eyes which turned out to be a shocked expression as I climbed on top of him. I pushed him back as I sat on top with both of my legs on the either side of his own. I kissed him on the lips as I unbuttoned the last few buttons on his shirt.

"I never…" Takumi tried to speak as I cut him off with a kiss each time he tried to finish his sentence, "Thought you were… the…jealous type" he said as he kissed me back with equal passion. I took off his shirt and threw it somewhere as I kissed him once more, "me too" I said breathlessly as I felt his fingers unzipping my dress urgently.

"No more… unbuttoning…other than the first…. two buttons of the…. shirt at work" I halfway glared at him as I kissed his neck impatiently, the adrenaline rush almost took my tiredness away, right now, and sleeping was the farthest thing on my mind.

"I'm glad I unbuttoned my shirt now" Takumi chuckled as he pulled me closer and bit my lower lip.

"Shut it before you regret it, Walker" I spoke as I tugged at the waistband of his pants.

"Yes, Milady, whatever you want" He said as he turned over. I found myself pinned down as he loomed over me, his mouth curved up into an arrogant smirk "I'm going to give you very delicious memories about this chair, right now"

-x—THE—END—x-


End file.
